The light generated by existing light-emitting diode (LED) illuminators is quite poor. Current illuminators of this kind use reflecting optical elements or singlet or multiple lenses with reflecting optical elements. An example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,993 entitled “Surgical Headlight.” Although this design discloses an achromatic lens, the light delivered to it from an optical fiber is reflected off of a mirror. As such, this and other existing configurations exhibit poor light uniformity and/or unacceptable color separation at the edge of beam.